Ella Montano
Ella Montano (born on June 21, 2007) is a young dancer with Orange County Performing Arts Academy (OCPAA) in Anaheim, Califonia. Dances Solos Born to Entertain - musical theater - choreographed by Heather Chavarria - 2015 * 1st - Dance League * 3rd overall primary 8 & under solo - KAR in Cypress, California * 6th overall primary 8 & under solo - KAR Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Circus - jazz - choreographed by Amy Gold - 2016 * 1st overall future hall of famer solo, showdown champion - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 4th overall secondary 8 & under solo - KAR in Pomona, California Halo - lyrical - choreographed by Heather Chavarria - 2016 * did not place - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 3rd overall petite diamond solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California Dark Horse - contemporary - choreographed by Amy Berokoff - 2017 * did not place - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * did not place - MOVE Dance Competition in Pomona, California * high gold award - NUVO Dance Convention in Anaheim, California * platinum award - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Straight Up - jazz - 2017 * did not place - MOVE Dance Competition in Pomona, California * platinum award - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 10th overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Anaheim, California Trios Itsy Bitsy Spiders (with Hope Edwards and Kate Dunst) - 2014 Toy Soldier (with Kendyl Fay and Jamieson Deacy) - 2015 *1st overall primary 8 & under duet/trio - KAR in Cypress, California *1st overall primary 8 & under duet/trio - KAR Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada *1st overall petite duet/trio - NextLevel Dance Competition *2nd overall petite diamond duet/trio - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California *3rd overall future hall of famer duet/trio - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Ontario, California Candyman (with Kendyl Fay and Jamieson Deacy) - 2016 * 1st overall future hall of famer duet/trio - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 1st overall future hall of famer duet/trio - Hall of Fame Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st overall petite duet/trio - NextLevel Dance Competition * 1st overall petite diamond duet/trio - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, Californi * 1st overall power 8 & under duet/trio - Starpower Talent Competition Groups Bathing Beauties - 2015 Material Girl - 215 Tea Party - 2015 What's New At the Zoo - 2015 All That Jazz - 2016 Beauty and the Beast - 2016 I've Got Rhythm - 2016 Mary Poppins - 2016 Proud Mary - 2016 Salute - 2016 The Conductors - 2016 Touchdown - 2016 Trendsetter - 2016 Vogue - 2016 Dance Titles * National Hall of Fame Future Hall of Famer Grand Champion 2016 Runner-Up Placements * Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2017 Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:OCPAA dancers